


I bet you

by Bunidesu



Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [32]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Au where they grow up to be cops, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21572758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunidesu/pseuds/Bunidesu
Summary: Haizaki made many bets throughout his lifetime but eventually, they'd catch up to him.
Relationships: Haizaki Shougo & Kise Ryouta
Series: Sportsfest '18 fills [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1075260





	I bet you

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re reading this not on a03 website and are paying to read this fic on an app why? I just wanna know. Because you’re just paying someone else to read what I wrote on a app I don’t use.

  
“I bet you can’t shoot it”  
his smirk said all it needed  
I’d only been playing since May  
but he was the one defeated  
  
”I bet you won’t do it”  
he snarls and steps into my space  
he swung first (really he did)  
so I replied and went for the face  
  
“I bet you can’t win it”  
ha! I did and he looked at me  
like he thought _I_ was strange  
because unlike his sorry self  
I knew how to evolve and change  
  
“I bet you won’t stop it”  
there's a string of crimes and he’s the one lead  
I told him that I’d bust him for them  
he laughed and said “Godspeed”  
  
”I bet you can’t prove it”  
I saw him destroy evidence  
he was a Dirty Cop all along  
I gave him last words  
a chance to sing his swan song  
  
“Don’t lie Ryouta. I bet you can’t shoot it”  
he smiles but little did he know  
he'd _always_ had me pegged wrong.


End file.
